freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire D. James
Such a wonderful day I like it when the sun shines, It makes everything seem so much happier then when it's cloudy. Introduction Fire D. James is the captain of the Fire Pirates. Though at times he does not seem to act his age. When push comes to shove James will do what it takes to help those in need. From fighting with a fish to get a laugh, To staring down a marine. James does not care what happens to a persons past. He believes everyone should have a second chance. Appearance James wears black pants and white or blue shirts. He has short black hair haze eyes for the most part. However at times when his feelings change. His eyes will change color like a mood ring. Personality James believes that everyone should have a chance in life. He thinks that those that think highly of themselves should see what those before them lived. James also feels that it doesn't matter who your parents are/were, However who you are that counts. He is calm most of the time but is very quick to angry when someone talks bad about his older sister. He will say what is on his mind most of the time and doesn't care what others think of him. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship James does not own or use a sword. Marksmanship James does not own or use guns. Hand to Hand Combat James uses his own set of Martial Arts and Free style. Physical Strength Even though he does not look it. James can lift a bolder twice his size over his head and throw it. Agility James can run very fast. But at times he can be slower then a snall at times as well. It depends on what is going on. And how James feels. He can climp trees like a monkey but that is due to living in the forest after his home village was destoryed. Endurance James can endure pain to a point. Sometimes if he sees the need to he will keep fighting when he has wounds that would keep him down for more over a week. Other times he will act like a little kid over a headache depends on how he feels to. Weapons James carries 2 daggers with him. He also has two knives one strapped to each ankle that he uses at times. And he will use anything that is on hand. Devil Fruit James never ate a DF. He did once think he did until he took a swim. What he ate was a very rotten apple. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King First aid. Though not a world renowned doctor James does know basic first aid from learning from books he read. Though he can fix up scarps and scabs he doesn't know how to do much more then that. Relationships Crew Family The only person he sees as a family member is his older sister Fire D Laura. The day he meets her will be the best day in his life. He wants to tell her he's sorry he wasn't there to stop them from doing wrong. Allies/ Friends Enemies James sees most marines as a enemy. There are a few that he does not think are bad. However due to him being a pirate they try to capture him. He thinks those that fight for Absolute Justice are morons that need to be brought down a few notches. James also makes enemies of those he either attacks or tells off about call Laura names. He feels that they have no right talk crap about someone they don't know. Other History James was born on Flame island in the calm belt. When James was 3 and1/4 his parents took a trip with his older sister Laura. When they got back he couldn't find his older sister and when he asked where she was at he got told the monster was died and that was it. After awhile he stopped asking questions and was left to himself. Most of the time a babysitter would watch James. When James was 7 he started to train in the islands forest to become stronger and in hopes to one day find his older sister that he knew was not dead. He had faith that his bigger sister was alive and couldn't wait for the day to finally see her again. When he was 8 his babysitter found him out in the foresttraining and asked what he was doing. When he told him. He was moved and said only some would believe in their family as much as he did and decide to take James on as his student. He Showed James lots of differnet fighting moves and with the help of his babysitter James was getting stronger. When James was 10 his village was burnt to the ground and the whole town was killed while he was training in the forests lake. After finding the village the way it was he wondered why it had happened. He saw some people walking down the road talking that there wasn't much in the village. He hide and stayed in hiding as the people walked pass. As soon as they were out of sight James ran back to the forest having no idea what to do. When he got there he fell to the floor and cried himself to sleep. After a few weeks he buired every towns person even his babysitter. When he was done with that. He went back and got everything he could use or read and took it back to his campsite in the forest. After he was done with that. He washed himself off and went back to the forest and never looked back. From that day forward he started to train harder then before in hopes that that day would come. 'Looking at the sea? When will the time be right?' The next year James kept training and going to the beach. He never stepped foot back into the village that had over growned with grass. He didn't see a reason to be hurt again. He was walking around the beach and came across a flag. It was torn up but he could make out a skull and cross bones on it. At first he was going to throw it out. But then he remembered what his teacher/babysitter told him. "Some fly them to gain freedom. Others to put fear in peoples hearts No matter what the reason. Pirates are both good and evil. One day go to the sea and find out for yourself what the world is like" James decide to keep the flag and he floded it up and took it to his campsite that he had made. From that day he went he kept training hoping that one day he two could go to the sea and find out what he should do. He also hoped he could find his sister hoping she would forgive him for what his perants had done. He trained by day and worked on a boat by night. One day he will set out. Making the name Fire be known. He smiled with that thought. The first Step of becoming a pirate. Forming a crew. It had been 5 years and James was looking at the island he onced called home. He was 15 now and he finally felt he was strong enough to find his lost sister. He didn't have much of a plan. But he knew from the log pose he had found a few months back he could make it. His boat wasn't big or small it was just enough to be able to have 4 other people and himself. It may look like crap but it could sail for awhile before he needed to get another one. James turned his back from his past and went into the capin. He didn't know what else to do. He packed everything he would need clothes the gold he had found while in the village and the stuff that came on the beach. He was set for what ever life threw at him and he was sure life was going to hit hard. After a few days he finally got to waters where the wind blew. He didn't think he was going to make it since he had to row in order to get out of the calm belt but his hard work paid off and he smiled when he felt the wind. After making sure the log pose was pointing to a island he let the sails down and headed towards it. Character Design James is based off my brother Chuck. He always stood up for me. Even though he is now gone i wanted to make a character based on how my brother protected me. I miss him but i'm ok. Only time will tell of what's to come. Major Battles James Vs Sea king Won. Quotes You don't know my sister. Do not talk as if you know her. She is not a Monster you are. *To people that call Laura a Monster* I may not understand your pain. But I can say I know what it's like to lose someone. (unknown to who) My sister is not a thing. You talk as though she is a weapon. Do not say that again or i will beat you senseless. (to the marines when they talk bad about Laura) Death the only thing that no one can get away from. Don't you get it we are all going to die one day. Might as well live today. Because you don't know when your death will come. (To a waiter at a bar) You call Pirates evil. However you do not even know the reason why some of us raise our flags. Not everyone kills for the hell of it. Some chase their dreams. We could care less about gold and other valuable things. We would live and die for our dreams. So quit thinking you know everything about pirates. Because you don't know sh*t. (to a elder retired marine) Shut up, JUST SHUT UP! You don't know a d@mn thing. You go around sprouting crap but all your doing is blowing hot air. You think you know what it's like to lose it all. But you don't so shut the hell up. Trivia Just like with his sister Laura. James eyes can change colors at times depending on his mood, However it seems to be more when he James is very excited or strongly upset over something. At night James likes to look at the sky and wonder if his sister is doing the same. James thought he ate a Devil Fruit until he fell in the water and could still swim. What he ate was a very rotten apple. He still can't look at a apple without thinking of that day. Related Article Fire D. Laura The Fire Pirates Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:One Piece world Category:Caring16 Category:Character